


Karasuno's Queen.

by Gravitynotfound



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, F/M, Female Kageyama Tobio, Gen, Kageyama Tobio-centric, Kageyama harem, Multi, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, YouTuber Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 23:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravitynotfound/pseuds/Gravitynotfound
Summary: Kageyama had always seen herself as different and not important in others eyes.Little did she know she was not about to have a normal first yearFem Kageyama x variousShe's also a famous youtuber sense I said so.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio/Kindaichi Yuutarou, Kageyama Tobio/Kozume Kenma, Kageyama Tobio/Kunimi Akira, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Sugawara Koushi, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Karasuno's Queen.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick chapter to start the story.

Kageyama was a simple girl who ended up dedicating her life to some sport she hated all because she wished to be cared for like her sister. Miwa was perfect, her grades never slipped, she had the perfect boyfriend or at least that's what their family thought. Kageyama knew damn well he was a dick. She always seemed to be at the top of everything, always having every inch of their family's time and love. Oh how kageyama craved that. But sadly she knew she was nothing like Miwa. 

So when she found out her family adored the sport volleyball she dedicated everything to it. She had to be perfect so she could finally be something to her family.

Or course that backfired as the only person who gave a damn about Kageyama and her career in volleyball was her grandpa. And sadly she lost him far too soon. She had become obsessed with perfection; she was rude, oblivious, and lost everyone because of it. She had just wanted to finally be cared about but the day no one went for the ball she knew she was alone. 

She had lost all her friends, her family never cared, she lost her grandpa, the only one who ever gave a damn. She was alone so she quit. Gave up volleyball and actually paid attention to her true passion as a content character. She posted vlogs, reaction videos, anything she felt like doing, and managed to gain quite a bit of followers. She had recently hit 450k obviously without her family knowing. If they didn’t care they didn’t get to know. She managed to gain enough money and move out of the neglectful family she was born into. 

She had her own home and she found happiness in something she had enjoyed doing. 

She finally felt free, sure her family seemed to love her less and less everyday but she finally had a purpose. And today was the day she would be starting at karasuno. Originally she had wanted to attend Shiratorizawa, but since she quit volleyball she really didn't have all too much reason to go. 

So as she stood in front of the gates to Karasuno she decided to make this her year. Or at least try without too many interruptions. (Yea she is not prepared for the shit im bout to pull).

____

She took her seat not trying to mingle with the other classmates just wanting to be alone. She couldn’t risk ruining her reputation not again.

So she sat alone and gently played with the strands of her hair. Ignoring the stares of interested boys and jealous girls. She was brought out of her trance as some redhead sat next to her.

He looked familiar yet she couldn’t out her finger on it,

Wait

“Hinata?”


End file.
